Death Note: Black Vow
by Kira-Oni13
Summary: The devils notebook fallen from within the demon realm, found its way into the hands of a pure innocent girl. Surrendering herself to the contract of evil, all for the sake of revenge, the once pure girl fell.
1. Rotting World

**My friend and I decided to do this last year however we didnt really start on it. She will also be posting up her side of the story on her account tsuchikin901. When I say her side of the story I mean both of or stories are running side by side, they take place at the same time(well mines a few mothes faster then hers). That means our characters are going to interract...so go read her's too X3. i just wanted you to know that my full title of this story is:**

**Death Note: Black Vow **

**A Fallen Angel**

**Chapter 1 Rotting World  
**

* * *

'This world is rotting no wonder kira tried to change it'

Sighing absentmindedly Sairi stared outside the window to her left. Ignoring the people around her, she focused on a bird flying freely through the sky. Tingling in her arm let her know the arm her head was resting on had fallen asleep. However, she made no attempt to move from her position. Sairi could feel the boredom set in, as her mind began wondering.

'It's a shame neither of them could succeed'

"Oi Yoshida!" the yell brought her from her thoughts to the real world. Glancing forward, she could tell Miharu-sensei was beyond ticked. He absolutely hated people that didn't pay attention while he was teaching. The forty year old math teacher looked as if he'd blow a gasket. "Miss Yoshida, since my lesson seems to be boring you why don't you teach the class instead," he growled. "Go over the problem I just did," he smirked. If there was one thing he loved more than coffee it was class humiliation. He enjoyed embarrassing his students in front of the entire class as a form of punishment.

Sairi frowned; no doubt he noticed her lack of attention and erased the problem as soon as he was finished. The smart look on his face annoyed her to no end; it defiantly said 'I dare you to try brat'. Sighing Sairi pulled herself from her chair and began to make her way to the front of the class.

As she passed her classmates she could hear their snide remarks and snickers. Firmly grabbing a broken piece of chalk, she began to write on the board. Everyone stared in disbelief as Sairi rewrote the problem perfectly. When she set the chalk down, the entire class was silent. Taking the chance, she began to make her way back to her seat. "Wait Yoshida…how did you," he trailed off shocked. Sairi paused glancing back, "is it wrong sensei?" she questioned knowing very well it was correct. "I…I…don't believe it…impossible," he muttered quietly.

It gave her great pleasure to know she silenced the great Miharu. Sairi wanted to laugh aloud but kept it in hidden by her poker face. "Miharu-sensei if nothing's wrong then I'd like to take my seat," she remarked overly polite. She knew he was going to reply but he was interrupted by the bell, ending the day.

Sairi grabbed her books from her desk and went to leave, but reluctantly was stopped. "Who told you how to do that problem miss yoshida?" he integrated. She shook her head, "no one sir, you were right next to me how could anyone tell me what to do," she replied holding her sarcasm at bay.

"I know what you brats do with those cell phones you can't fool me," he huffed. Sairi held in the urge to roll her eyes, he wasn't a cell phone user. "Miharu-sensei I haven't done anything wrong, I did what you asked me to do. If you don't mind I'm going to be late for my job," she excused herself leaving him gaping.

"I'm glad I don't have to actually work tonight," she sighed heading to her dorm. "Sai-chan!" Sairi froze groaning inwardly.

'Damn why did I have to run into her'

Sairi cursed silently preparing to face her nosy roommate. If she didn't wear her mask of happiness around Miyoko; then she'd get worried and start asking questions. Taking a deep breath Sairi spun around, her true emotions hidden.

"Hello Miyoko, what can I do for you?" she grinned happily. "You're such a doll Sai-chan!" Miyoko exclaimed pulling Sairi into a hug. The force made Sairi drop her books to the ground, not fazing Miyoko. "I love you so much Sai-chan," she smiled pulling away.

Miyoko put her hands together begging. "Can you do me a huge favor and take my books to our dorm," she said thrusting her book bag into Sairi's hands. "Thanks hun you're the best!" she said leaving without getting an answer. Sairi watched as she ran to her new boy-toy, wrapping her arm around his. Together they walked away laughing. Frowning she threw the bag over her shoulder before picking up her own belongings.

'Why in the hell was I made her roommate'

Sairi couldn't really complain though, Miyoko was never really at the dorm. Let's just say she got around the campus. The only time she was usually there was after a big drinking party, if she didn't hook up with a guy. And she usually stayed in bed all day complaining about her hang over.

Sairi couldn't understand Miyoko; she had the body girls would kill for, long wavy dark brown hair, and sky blue eyes. She could get any guy she wanted and yet she jumped from guy to guy.

'I just don't understand'

Sairi's thought was interrupted when something hit her hard on the head. The force threw her off balance and she fell, face first into the ground. Sitting up she wiped the dirt from her face, "damn that really hurt," she complained rubbing her head. Glancing forward Sairi spotted a crimson notebook lying on the ground. "Who the hell threw that!" she screamed pissed. However when she glared at the surround area, no one was in site. She was all alone, sitting on the ground. Getting up, Sairi walked over and picked the notebook up. The book was a deep crimson with 'Death Note' written across the cover in black and in English.'Death Note' was written from the upper right corner to the lower left corner, in beautiful calligraphic writing.

"Death Note….what kind of sick jock is this?" she questioned opening it. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die," she read aloud. She began to laugh, "who ever created this most likely has a sick sense of humor," she remarked. Sairi began to put the notebook back down however, she froze. "Maybe I should take it with me, I mean this stupid thing did hurt me, I can burn it," she whispered.

Tucking the notebook in with the rest of her things, she continued to her dorm. Originally planning on burning it she never realized she'd actually keep it. Nor did she know the cursed book would ultimately cause her death in the end.

* * *

**Ok I just wanted to let you know that in the death note rules it states that there are red notebooks but their rare...Also if you didn't catch it Sairi has a photographic memory, she saw the first part of the proublem and just finished it...here's a link to my buddies story **http: /www. fanfiction. net /s/6311747/1 / **just get rid of the spaces**

**Disclaimer: I don't NOT OWN Death Note...no matter how much I want to**


	2. Corrupting Heart

**Hello everyone, I am sooo sorry this is late, I was being lazy lolz(whats new) Anyway this is the second chapter of my death note story I hope you like it xDD I did work pretty hard on it, so tell me what you think ok.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Death note even if I wish I did. I do however own any Oc character's besides of course my friends ones she owns them. ;)**

** Chapter 2 Corrupting Heart**

* * *

_"In other news today, the body of seventeen year old Yoko Kimihara was discovered. It is believed that this latest murder is connected to a string of murders happening throughout the Kyoto area. Police urge that if you have any information regarding the murders to contact them immediately."_

Sairi stared boredly at the TV screen; it was always the same news. The endless issue of murder, rape, and beatings always showing up. Ever since the Savior Kira left, the world reverted to its original rotting form. Sighing she shook her head disappointed. She was sick and tired of this world; someone, anyone had to change it.

_'If Kira saw this he would be so disappointed'_

"Nothing will ever change," she whispered gathering a few plates from an empty table. "Excuse me Sairi-san," a voice called, pulling her from her thoughts. Sairi smiled turning around, "what can I do for you, Fujimoto-san?" she questioned politely. "Could I get another cup of coffee?" he smiled, holding up a glass.

"Of course, I'll get it right away," she replied taking his cup with her free hand. Fujimoto-san was her favorite kind of costumer. He was always very kind, even on bad days; and he was a high tipper. Even though he had just recently started coming to the small cafe, everyone loved him.

_'Come to think about it, I don't think I've ever seen Fujimoto-san in a very bad mood'_

She chuckled as she brought him his fresh cup of coffee. "What's so funny?" he questioned, sipping his coffee. "It's nothing I just thought of something funny that's all," she replied.

He chuckled himself as she allowed a true smile grace her face. His eyes then flickered up at the television screen; his head shaking ever so slightly. "It's truly a shame, a beautiful young girl being murdered," he sighed. "Yeah, she had her whole life ahead of her," Sairi agreed quietly.

"Sairi-san, do be sure to be careful walking home, I wouldn't want anything to happen to such a sweet girl like yourself," he warned. "I promise Fujimoto-san," she replied. He was about to say something else when the front door bell chimed.

"Welcome to Tsukikage Cafe, how may I help you..." Sairi froze, beginning to suddenly wish she was elsewhere. The group of college students that happened to walk through the door were from her school. They were the most popular students there, and they hated Sairi with a passion.

Hanabi was the queen bee, followed by her two flunkies, Suzu and Saiya, and then a couple of jocks completed their little group. "Oh my god...Sairi's a waiter, how funny is that," Hanabi giggled cruelly.

"Well with a pathetic nerd like her, what else would you expect," Suzu chimed in, receiving laughter from the group. Sairi sighed, keeping her smile on her face. "If you take a seat, I'll be happy to take your orders," she said through clenched teeth. Hanabi roughly bumped into her before taking a seat closest to the door, copied by her friends.

Normally a nobody like Sairi would be ignored by the popular kids. She liked that the best. However, when she made the mistake of becomes friends with Miyoko; everything went down the drain. In the beginning before Sairi, Miyoko and Hanabi were best friends. Their friendship ended when Miyoko stole Hanabi's boyfriend. Even since then they've hated each other. Hanabi made it her own personal goal in life to tease anyone that befriends Miyoko.

"We'll have three cokes, two waters, easy on the ice, and a cheeseburger with fries," she smirked darkly. "I'll be right back with your orders," Sairi said quietly, before leaving. She glanced back one last time at Hanabi before giving the order to the chief. Her perfectly tan, skinny body swayed with her laughter; as she tossed her bleached blonde hair over her shoulder.

_'She's planning something I know it'_

"Hey Natsumi could you please get table two for me?" Sairi begged her fellow waitress. She knew very well that if she waited on that group something horrid would happen. Natsumi shook her head sadly seeing her desperation. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I've got my own hands full at the moment," the older women apologized; before heading to her own tables.

"Well thanks for nothing," she whispered sighing. This was going to be a long night, she could feel it. Glancing around the small café she noticed another of her costumers hold up their coffee cup; she nodded, signaling she saw them before turning around. She quickly began to fill up the cups and grabbed the coffee pot with her free hand. It was never good to make the costumer wait, that's what she had been taught.

Sairi made her way over to her one costumer, who happened to be sitting across from the students. She poured his wife and him a fresh cup of coffee, before turning around and heading to Hanabi's table. She carefully set their drinks on the table, "you're cheeseburger and fries will be out in a few," she said quietly.

Hanabi looked down and frowned deeply, "what the hell is this!" she screeched. "Those are the drinks you ordered," Sairi bit her tongue to keep from telling her off. "No this isn't, we only order one coke and four waters, dumb-ass," she hissed.

'_The costumer's always right…even when their wrong'_

Sairi chanted that very thought over and over in her head to keep from giving them a piece of her mind. She could feel her boss's piercing stare, imbedding itself into the back of her skull. He was waiting to see how she'd react, and if she'd do it properly. She took and deep breath, calming herself down.

"I'm truly sorry I didn't mean to get the wrong order," she apologized bowing. Her anger was at a breaking point, this was so embarrassing. She hated Hanabi with a passion, she did this on purpose. Hanabi smirked as Sairi straitened back up, and started reaching for the glass.

'_The costumer's always right…even when their wrong'_

Before she could even reach the glass, Hanabi snatched it up. "This'll teach you next time baka," she smirked darkly. Everyone watched silently as Hanabi threw the glass of coke all over the poor waitress. "My bad," she paused, "I guess my hand slipped," she feigned innocence.

Sairi silently stood there drenched in sticky pop; all her calmness slowly disappearing. Her grip on the coffee pot tightened, as she bit her lip hard enough to cause it to bleed. The rule that had been pounded into her head about the costumer vanished. She brought her arm back, preparing to throw the scorching liquid on them.

However before she got the chance, her arm was roughly stopped. She glanced back to scream at who ever had stopped her but froze. Fujimoto-san shook his head, "it's not even worth it Sairi-san," he stated calmly. "Oh my god, did you see that, that crazy bitch was going to throw hot coffee on us!" Hanabi shrieked jumping up.

Fujimoto-san turned an angry glare at her, "I think you need to leave young lady," he stated coldly. She gasped before pushing past them, her friends following close behind. She quickly reached the door before pausing and turning back. "You will regret this Sairi…I'm going to have my dad sue you for all you have…your going to wish you never crossed me," she threatened before disappearing through the door.

"Sairi-san I have to go now, I left the bill on the table," Fujimoto-san said releasing her arm. She sighed before looking up at him with a small smile. "I'm sorry," she whispered quietly. "It's ok Sairi-san," he replied patting her head. She nodded quietly watching him leave.

'_I'm so screwed, that dumb bitch'_

"Sairi, I need to speak with you in the back," her boss's cold voice broke the silence. She took a deep breath before following him into the back.

'_This night is officially horrible'_

Sairi threw open the door to her dorm before slamming it behind her. The sudden noise startled her roommate so much she fell off her bed. "Oh my god Sai-chan what's wrong?" Miyoko questioned, quickly standing up. Sairi turned her cold glare onto Miyoko. "It's your entire fault," she hissed, pointing. "Huh?" was all that came from poor confused Miyoko.

Sairi no longer cared about her charade; at this point in time the only thing she could think about was releasing her anger. She didn't care if it was directed at Miyoko an innocent bystander, in her mind she wasn't innocent.

"If I hadn't become your roommate then none of this would have happened!" she yelled pissed off. "I don't know what you're talking about Sai-chan," Miyoko whispered close to tears. "You know damn well what I'm talking about and stop calling me Sai-chan, I'm not your friend, I hate you!" Sairi yelled darkly.

Miyoko winced as if she had been slapped, "gomen nasai," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "If that's how you truly feel Sai-cha…," she stopped herself, "Sairi, then I guess I'll leave," she mumbled. "Yes," Sari replied coldly. Miyoko quickly brushed passed her, and upon opening the door she ran out, sobbing.

Sairi crossed the small room and sat at her desk. She let out an angry huff before grabbing her journal from the desk drawer. Grabbing her pen she began to write about today's events. After a few minutes of writing she set her pen down, shut off the small lamp and went over to her bed, before collapsing in it.

Unable to hold it in any longer her tears began to fall silently. Sairi buried her head into her pillow and began sobbing.

'_What am I going to do now….Nii-san….'_

Sairi awoke the next morning in a better mood then she had been the night before. It was not to her surprise though; when she noticed that Miyoko had never returned. Now looking back on it, she kind of felt bad for what she had did. She almost always kept her emotions in check; and usually had a barrier up, to keep people away.

So she could imagine what Miyoko had thought about her little blow up, and how shocking it must have been. She pushed away the thought as she continued to get ready for school. She paused as she reached out to grab her notebooks. Suddenly the dread of facing Hanabi entered her mind, and her stomach began turning.

'_Great I really am in hell...'_

Sairi took a deep breath before leaving her dorm. She couldn't avoid Hanabi forever, so she decided to face her directly. She would stand her ground and not back down, no matter what Hanabi threw at her.

The moment she started heading to her classes, she knew what would happen. Hanabi would get the entire school to turn against her. Sairi would have to face everyone's cruel torture, the second she walked up.

'_I can do it…I won't punch her in the face and get myself suspended…I will remain calm'_

Her eyes darted around glancing suspiciously at her peers. However, no one seemed to notice her, she was invisible as she had liked it in the first place. Everyone was in their own little groups, as they would any other day.

Sairi stopped; she began staring at her peers confused. Why in the world weren't they teasing like she expected. She knew for a fact that Hanabi would almost certainly start things with her, so why.

The answer came with a sudden loud thump, right in front of her. Everyone instantly became quiet; all stares were directed in her direction. The tension in the air abruptly became thick, making it hard for Sairi to breathe. Slowly her eyes began to travel downward; searching for whatever made that noise.

When her eyes finally landed on the sight, Sairi nearly lost her breakfast. Her hand immediately covered her mouth as if to stop anything from coming up, as she stared terrified. Before her lay a once pretty tan body, now twisted in unimaginable ways. Blonde hair stained crimson as the liquid covered the ground around it.

Bight eyes gone dim as all life disappeared. Here before her lay the body of Hanabi Sonoma. Once a queen bee she was now lifeless doll. Sairi stared unsure on what to do as her body began to shake uncontrollably.

The sudden scream of an unknown classmate brought everyone out of their daze. Panic set in and some people scream, some gathered around, and others ran to get help. Sairi could vaguely remember the person next to her calling the police for help. It's not like it mattered much though; any stupid person could see she was dead and gone for good.

The world suddenly began to spin as her vision began to blur. Everything began to mix together in a confusing mess before the darkness finally overcame her. Her eyes closed before she ever hit the ground.

'_Where am I'_

Opening her eyes she found herself in blackened room. Oddly enough the room felt familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Sairi glanced around the room, unsure of herself. She couldn't seem to figure out why the room seemed so familiar. On the far end of the room was a large bed that had a canopy wrapping around it.

The random toys and stuffed animals scattered neatly around the room; told her that it was a child's room. However to her the room seemed too big for just a small child. Her answer came, with the sound of someone shuffling about behind her. Sairi froze and began to slowly turn, her heart pounding in her throat.

She caught the sight of a small figure clumsily getting out of the bed. Her breath caught in her throat and she froze, not daring to move. The child looked to be eight or so and was dressed in a long white night gown. It wasn't until another small hand reach out and grabbed the child's wrist; before it all clicked.

"Where are you going Yuki?" a soft voice questioned. "I'm just going to get some water, I'll be right back ok," the child responded gently. The small hand let go and retreated back into the safety of the bed. Tears began to fall silently from Sairi's eyes as the child walked past her, heading for the door.

"Don't go," she spun around and reached out for the child. He eyes widened as her hand passed through the child's body. "No," she whispered as she collapsed to her knees. Sairi couldn't stop the tears from falling as she watched the child disappear through the door.


End file.
